Mysteries of the Unknown
by SentimentalBoy18
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester haven't had a good case in a while. Some mystery man has been stealing their kills, leaving only a carved R in his wake. Upon finding him, though, more problems arise. Not only does R have a secret, but Lucifer and Michael are back again, still ready to enact their doomsday plans. And Dean... Well, he's got something else to deal with entirely. ((SET IN S5))
1. Mystery Dick

**Heyo! Alright, a few notes. First off, I think Dean Winchester in canon is straight, but for the sake of this fanfic, he isn't, he likes dudes too. He's also out to Sam, but not super vocal about it all. You'll learn more later :) Also, I own none of these boys except my main man R! So yeah, that should be all. Enjoy and feel free to review! I love to hear everyone's thoughts.**

 **xxx**

 **Chapter 1**

Sam had certainly learned about a lot of things in his time, of that there was no doubt. Math, science, law, monsters, ghosts, demons, the whole nine yards. But when it came to figuring out other hunters, he had absolutely no idea. Not that Sam believed he and his brother were the poster children for simple and uncomplicated thought processes, but they had nothing on the one they were dealing with now.

Over the past few months, a mystery hunter had been taking cases out from under the Winchester brothers. They would head to a town on the scent of some supernatural threat and begin to work the case, only to have it swept out from under them. One moment they're tracking down a vampire, the next she's found dead in her nest, her head separated from her shoulders. Werewolves, demons, ghosts, any monster imaginable was taken from them. Sure, they'd get a few cases here and there, but then the mystery hunter would pop up again, stealing another job out from under them.

The door to their small motel room opened, shocking Sam from his trance. Dean entered holding a cardboard coffee tray with two cups of the stuff. Sam felt relief wash over him, the two brothers relied on the stuff for energy.

"Hey," Dean greeted, moving some research papers with one hand and placing the drinks on the table, sliding one over to Sam and keeping one for himself, "This job's a bust. Mystery Dick's already caught the culprit." Sam groaned. Another lost hunt.

"What is his problem?! How are they moving this fast?" Sam questioned in exasperation.

"I dunno, man. It's weird. Seriously, even we don't hit cases that fast." Dean replied sympathetically, understanding his brother's irritation. He was itching for a successful hunt. They needed to do something, anything, and if they couldn't take on Lucifer, at least they could do some simple jobs. But this person was taking that all away from them.

"We have to do something, Dean. We can't just sit here and let this person walk all over us!" Sam exclaimed, closing his laptop with a huff, not even bothering to save his research he had found.

"I agree, Sam, but I dunno what we can do." Dean sighed, spinning one of the chairs around and sitting down, resting his arms on the back of it.

"Well, did he leave another note?"

"'Course he did, the cocky bastard." Dean fished his phone out of his pocket, unlocked it, then placed it on the table in front of his brother.

Sam leaned over, already knowing exactly what to expect. It was a close up picture of a mahogany wood floor. It was almost perfect, except for the 'R' carved into it, presumably by a knife. Sam rolled his eyes and turned the phone off, more aggravated than before.

"He's gutsy, I'll give him that." Dean commented, having seen Sam's reaction many times before. Of course, the Winchester brothers asked around about this mysterious R figure, but other hunters weren't much happier to hear about it. They all showed similar feelings to Sam's, ranting and raving and cursing out this one case stealing miscreant.

The most information they ever got was from a woman named Lucille. She was a rough and tumble lady who clearly had no time for bullshit. She too seemed quite angry with R's actions, but she had actually found him. Out on a shapeshifter hunt, she had closed in on the monster's (who had taken the form of a middle aged man) location. But when she got there, she found the shifter dead. However, he wasn't alone. Standing over the corpse was a man who looked to be around thirty with dark brown hair, green eyes, and tan skin. Moderately tall, yet well built, it was clear he was the mystery hunter. But before Lucille could catch him, he bolted out the window and down the street.

"That kid could run." she ended her story with, taking a swig of her beer.

Despite this description, though, the Winchesters had never found him. He was always one step ahead of them, beating them to the catch. And at each scene, an R was carved, signalling his presence.

"A-Alright, maybe we track him down?" Sam suggested, calming down from his previous rage. "We find him and nab him."

"And have a conversation." Dean finished for him, pausing afterwards to think for a moment. "But how do we find Mystery Dick?" he asked.

"Well, he usually makes it to the crime scene before us, right?" It was clear Sam's mind was running a mile a minute, trying to think of some sort of idea, "So when we get there, we ask around. If we find out he's around, we..." He trailed off, trying to figure out another stage to the plan.

Dean picked up the train of thought, "We let him get to the baddie first, then we swoop in, take him down." Sam nodded in agreement, taking a swig of coffee.

"Yes, that's it."

"Great. Next time Mystery Dick shows himself, we'll take him out." Dean dipped with finality, kicking his feet up on the motel room table.


	2. A Fateful Case

**Sorry for the wait! I've been really busy and finals are coming up and agggggghhhh stick with me, friends.**

 **xxx**

 **Chapter 2**

Sam and Dean got a few good hunts under their belt in the coming weeks, finding a vampire nest in Detroit, a djinn in St. Louis, and two werewolves in Albany. They also pursued a few false leads on Lucifer, but they didn't dare complain to Bobby. He was grumpy enough at the lack of activity from the Devil and it was just better not to remind him, lest they receive a long winded rant.

But, they knew their luck had to run out soon and they'd be up against R once again. They had a plan for a trap, though, and they were determined to figure out what game R was playing.

The Winchesters ended up in Athens, Georgia at the Sunlight Motel. It was a small place, even by their standards, but the rooms were nice enough. A pale green wallpaper adorned the walls and the shaggy gray carpeting felt good between Dean's toes. A couch was against one wall, and the opposite wall had two twin beds, separated by a nightstand.

They were chasing the rumors of a supernatural creature in town, ready to take care of the problem before it wreaked more havoc. But first, they had to visit the scene of the murder, a woman named Elizabeth Newton, who died in her house only a day ago. It was pretty brutal, so it wasn't hard to believe that something sinister was at work. Now, Dean was waiting for Sam to get ready. His younger brother was taking a good deal longer than he had.

"Come on, let's go!" Dean said, pounding on the closed bathroom door, "Quit fixin' your hair and let's get moving!"

"Yeah, yeah! I'll be right out." Sam grumbled, giving his tie a final tug for good measure before exiting the bathroom and walking to the duffle bag on his bed, retrieving his shoes. Slipping them on quickly, he followed his antsy brother out to the car, closing and locking the motel room door.

"This one should be easy, right?" Sam asked his brother, dropping into the passenger seat as his brother slid into the driver's side. This was a question they had been asking in the past weeks, but neither brother was ever completely sure what they wanted the answer to be. Part of them wanted to complete the hunt and move on to a new town and a new case. However, another side of them were hoping the mysterious R would show his presence and they could get on with their plan. They were fairly certain they could catch the guy before he bolted, kill the monster if it wasn't already dead, and get the answers they deserved.

"Let's hope." Dean answered with a small sigh, voicing the frustration that he knew they both felt.

The engine's rumble signalled their departure from the motel parking lot, heading into town and towards a small neighborhood. Before either brother could begin to look for the house number, they spotted the line of emergency vehicles down the block. All of them centered around a white, two story house with a brown roof. Yellow police tape surrounded the entire property, acting as a barrier to the faint hearted who wouldn't cross the law.

That, however, was not the Winchesters. The two brothers ducked under the line, flashing their fake badges towards any officers with questioning looks. They entered the foyer of the house, looking around. The usual busy yet somber air of a crime scene settled over the two as they made their way over to the leading officer.

He stood in the room off to the right of the front hall, an office. Slumped over in a black office chair was a young woman with bleach blonde hair. She wore a seafoam green blouse with navy blue jeans, both of which were covered in blood. Facedown on the surface of the desk, neither of the brothers could deduce much more.

The two approached the sheriff as he finished up with the coroner. The man had graying hair and a few stray wrinkles, but sharp eyes. His job clearly hadn't jaded him yet, however the sadness in his eyes conveyed his emotion over the current case. Neither Winchester could blame him, this crime scene didn't look pretty. Not that gore phased them too much at this point, but they didn't enjoy seeing corpses. Nobody wanted to see proof of someone's life ending prematurely.

"Agent Greg Page and Louis Bonham, FBI. Would you mind getting us up to speed?" Sam asked, leading the conversation and sliding quickly past their fake names and the flashing of their equally false badges. The longer the people lingered on their aliases, the quicker they realized that this set happened to be created from the last names of the guitarist and drummer of Led Zeppelin.

' _That is the last time Dean is allowed to make the badges._ ' Sam thought to himself.

The officer glanced at the two, first at Sam, who he knew as Louis, then to "Greg". After a few seconds, he relaxed slightly, convinced the two men were law enforcement. However, his face turned to one of confusion. "How many agents are they gonna send me today?" he asked the brothers, who immediately knew what was coming next.

"What do you mean?" Dean inquired, already quite sure of the answer.

"Well, another agent left about a half hour ago, said he was here to work as well. Guy named Agent Wilder. And now they've sent you two. Should I be expecting an army?" the man replied with a sarcastic edge. He never really appreciated people worming their way into his cases. They always seemed to take over before he could get a word in.

"I wasn't aware Agent Wilder was asked to investigate, we'll have to check in with him." Sam answered smoothly, looking to his brother meaningfully. Wilder was a named that R would use. If the brothers weren't sure before, there was absolutely no doubt now.

"Good. And listen, I don't want you boys overstepping here. You may be agents, but this is my town. That means anything that happens here is my responsibility. This case is mine to run. Help is appreciated, just remember who's job this is." the sheriff said, staring both of the men down. The Winchesters exchanged a glance. This case was going to be especially difficult. Not only would they have R to watch out for, but a sheriff who would be analyzing their every move.

"Understood." Dean told the man, figuring there was very little point in arguing. He knew that him and Sam would do whatever it took to neutralize both the supernatural threat and R, regardless of whether or not the sheriff condoned it. It was their job.

"Good." he nodded, satisfied with their reactions. He then turned to the desk with the body. "The victim's name is Elizabeth Newton, twenty nine years old. She was an accountant, good at what she did. It's a damn shame she died so young…" the sheriff explained, an undertone of sadness in his voice. He knew her, the curse of living in a small town. Both brothers nodded solemnly, expressing their condolences. The man returned the favor before continuing, "It looks as though she was… spitting up blood. But there are no obvious wounds on her body. As soon as you boys have gotten a good look around, the coroner will take over. It's possibly an autopsy will give us a better cause of death, but until then…. It appears she just…" he gestured to the body, unable to put words to the cause of this poor woman's death.

Sam turned his head to the young woman's body, taking in the sight with the context they were given. The sheriff's description proved accurate. Sam looked to his brother, who had already turned to him. It seemed they both had the same theory on the supernatural creature behind it all.

A witch.


End file.
